


Four First Kisses (Among Three Unicronians)

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 03, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four First Kisses (Among Three Unicronians)

**Author's Note:**

> Original version written June 17 for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=tf_speedwriting)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=tf_speedwriting) prompt, "First kiss." Substantially revised since then.

Cyclonus' first kiss was with Scourge. Sometimes he regretted this, since his first of everything should belong to Galvatron, but Scourge belonged to Galvatron nearly as much as Cyclonus did. Cyclonus wasn't even sure it was possible for Scourge to take such a thing away from Cyclonus's proper Lord, so better him than anyone else in the universe.

In any case, Galvatron was not present. In between their first few battles together, before Unicron was destroyed and Galvatron was thrown into the lava bath, there was no time for kissing. No kissing and no interfacing, although as young and new as Cyclonus was, he did not miss either--how could he possibly, when Galvatron could _pilot_ him, filling the space that was made for him, commanding Cyclonus' spacejet mode directly, making him a conduit for his Lord's power and an instrument of his Lord's will?

It was better than anything Cyclonus could have conceived of, then, and could only have been better in his estimation now if Lord Galvatron had been free of Unicron's control.

When that was over and done with and Galvatron was lost, Cyclonus' first kiss was with Scourge. It was a simple touch of one set of dry metal lips to another as they huddled together on the barren wasteland of Charr, Sweeps pressed against them on all sides for warmth and protection. There were more that followed, comforting and (if the term could be applied to such as them) chaste, as they shared their precious heat-energy. Anything more would have been a dangerous waste of energy, and the passion that would have demanded it had been lost with Galvatron.

*****

Cyclonus' first kiss with Galvatron was the first kiss that counted, and that could only come afterwards, after Unicron, after Rodimus, after Cyclonus pulled himself from his lethargy and pulled Galvatron out of the lava to lead them.

After that, and after the unfortunate business with the Quintessons, Galvatron shoved Cyclonus against a wall and pressed their lips together, lips hotter and harder than Scourge's had ever been. Before Cyclonus could adapt, could comprehend, he pulled back a little only to start biting at Cyclonus' lips, denting the metal and covering their faceplates with the energon that now ran plentifully through Cyclonus once more.

"Mighty one?" Cyclonus tried to say, but of course he only succeeded in opening his mouth and making a few indistinct noises that were swallowed entirely when Galvatron shoved his tongue inside, using an antenna to pull Cyclonus to a convenient angle as he filled his lieutenant's mouth, mapping out every part of it for his own.

Cyclonus gave up worrying, gave up thinking, gave up looking for anything more to understand about the situation than that his Lord was kissing him, and that he seemed to be enjoying Cyclonus's mouth intensely. Cyclonus heated up at the knowledge in a way he never had before. He wrapped his arms around his Lord and held onto the backs of his shoulder-pieces, giving himself entirely to his Lord's kiss.

It was almost like being piloted--Cyclonus gave himself over to Lord Galvatron's control as he drew reactions from Cyclonus' automatic systems that he didn't even know they were capable of.

*****

As far as Cyclonus knew, his first kiss with Galvatron was also Galvatron's first kiss with anyone. His first kiss as Galvatron, at any rate. Although Galvatron remembered being Megatron rather better than Cyclonus remembered being anything other than Cyclonus, it wasn't something Cyclonus liked to think about very much. Galvatron was _Galvatron_. Anyone Megatron might have kissed was irrelevant, and thinking about it just made Cyclonus want to put down whatever he was doing, go find his Lord, and try for another kiss.

When he was being kissed, there wasn't any room to think about anyone else. Or about Galvatron being anyone else's.

*****

The first time Cyclonus kissed _Galvatron_ wasn't long after Galvatron first kissed Cyclonus. Galvatron had sustained some more-than-minor battle injuries, and Cyclonus had coaxed Galvatron back to _his_ quarters to be repaired (and cleaned and touched up and repolished...), not trusting anyone else with his injured Lord unless he absolutely had to.

Galvatron was a loud and uncooperative patient, but Cyclonus would not have expected anything else of him. He was, however, both wounded enough and aware enough that he was wounded to stay more or less still while Cyclonus worked. When Cyclonus had gotten him out of danger, he paused for a moment to admire him, his Lord's limitless power intact but dormant as he rested on Cyclonus' own berth. (It was good that he'd early on decided to make a trough in it for Galvatron's tail.)

Cyclonus put down his tools and pressed himself down onto Galvatron's body, chest to chest and face to face.

That, Galvatron did not protest, so Cyclonus kissed him, pressing his lips against Galvatron's gently, offering rather than taking. For a long, nervous, half-an-astrosecond, they remained like that, as Cyclonus awaited his Lord's decision.

It was only slightly slower than usual. Galvatron grabbed the base of an antenna and tugged Cyclonus closer, parting his own lips but not biting or pressing his tongue into Cyclonus' mouth. _Deeper_, seemed to be the instruction, and Cyclonus was nothing if not obedient, tracing his tongue reverently all over Galvatron's lips and the inside of his mouth. Galvatron gave a low rumble of contentment.

A few long seconds later, Galvatron shoved Cyclonus off of him, flipped them over, and reopened his wounds as he tore open new ones on his delighted lieutenant.

*****

Galvatron occasionally interfaced with Scourge, sometimes along with Cyclonus and sometimes when Cyclonus was not available, but in the early days (or so Scourge told Cyclonus, and he may have been lying) there was no kissing between Galvatron and Scourge.

Sometimes, Galvatron had lieutenants perform for him, and it was one of those times that led to their first kiss. Cyclonus had Scourge laid out under him on Galvatron's berth, squeezing and twisting the edges of his wings as their fields crackled against each other, and kissing him thoroughly. Scourge had his hands on Cyclonus' antennae and his legs wrapped around his wingleader's waist, rocking against him and kissing right back.

When Galvatron got tired of watching, he surprised them both by shoving Cyclonus aside rather than, as was usual, either climbing on top of the pile or grabbing Cyclonus off of Scourge to take for himself. He took Scourge's mouth and wings for himself, covering Cyclonus' marks with his own, rougher, touches.

Cyclonus rolled away just enough not to be on top of one of Scourge's wings and watched his Lord take his wingmate with a surprising amount of pleasure. One hand reached over to caress Galvatron's tail, the other up to stroke Scourge's head gun; neither Galvatron nor Scourge complained of his touch, but they didn't shift their focus from each other, either.

If Galvatron had shoved Cyclonus aside in favor of anyone else, Cyclonus would have been extremely distressed and, quite possibly, plotted the immediate removal of his rival. But Scourge was rightfully Galvatron's, and rightfully Cyclonus', and Cyclonus could only be glad to see Galvatron enjoying his tracker fully.


End file.
